Christmas Snow
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When his beloved cousin's illness unsettles Byakuya, his fukutaichou steps in to offer both exactly what is needed. Byakuya/Renji/Tetsuya romance.


**Christmas Snow**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(An angsty but sweet oneshot Bya/Renji/Tetsuya romance)**

Renji carried two cups of hot green tea down the long hallway and into the sixth division office, turning to deposit one cup on his desk, before moving on to set his taichou's cup on his. But even as the tea appeared at his elbow and slightly warmed his arm, Byakuya continued to stare almost sightlessly at the page in front of him, his dark eyes strangely troubled. Well accustomed to his taichou's moods, Renji frowned and went back to collect his teacup, then sat down beside the noble's desk, taking a sip and waiting for him to look up.

"What is it, Abarai?" Byakuya asked absently, "Can it wait?"

"What? For you to burn a hole in that paper with just your eyes, Taichou?" Renji asked, tilting his head slightly.

Byakuya blinked, then looked up at him, and Renji's breath caught for a moment.

_Something's really not okay..._

"Taichou," he said questioningly, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Byakuya said calmly, raising his eyes to look out the window, "It is just that my cousin has become ill."

"Your cousin? Tetsuya-san?" Renji queried, "What's wrong? Has he been sick long?"

"For several days now," Byakuya said solemnly, still looking out the window, "He doesn't become ill very often, but because of his childhood...the conditions that he lived under in the prison, when he does take sick, it is a concern. He has a predisposition to dangerous fevers and serious infection, much like Hisana did."

The mention of his taichou's late wife sent a sympathetic twinge through Renji's belly and he leaned closer to the noble, meeting his eyes cautiously.

"You're really worried about him," the redhead observed, "Maybe you should knock off early. There's nothing left to do here. And there's a winter storm coming in soon."

"Yes, I know. That is not going to help Tetsuya's situation. He is in a fragile state right now, and very uncomfortable. We have tried everything we can to soothe him...medicines, herbs, different kinds of treatments, but nothing seems to help. He only seems to struggle, no matter what we do. His stallion, Arashi has been beside himself, almost unmanageable, worrying so for him."

"Sounds like my ol' buddy, Fleabag is pretty concerned," the redhead concluded.

Renji's sympathetic eyes watched closely as Byakuya's closed for a moment and opened again, rotating to fix on his face.

"My apologies," he sighed, "If you are finished, you may go. You will want to get home ahead of the storm."

"W-well," Renji said, biting at his lip gently, "I'm probably not going home anyway. I think I'll just stay here. My apartment has really shitty heating. It's cold here too, but it's better than that place.

"So, why don't you move?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "You likely could on your fukutaichou's salary."

"Yeah, well, I kinda have this work in progress that's taking up those funds. But when it's done, I will have a great place of my own."

"You bought a house?" Byakuya queried, curiously.

"W-well, not exactly. It's an old mansion that is pretty run down, so I got it for a really reasonable price. I'm fixing it up, little by little. It'll be great when I'm done, but it's kind of a wreck right now."

"Why don't you come home with me tonight?" Byakuya asked, startling the redhead and making him blink in surprise.

"Wh-what? You want me to...?"

"We have plenty of rooms and generous heating. I think you will sleep more comfortably, which will not just benefit you, but will be advantageous to me in assuring you won't take sick from the cold."

"Heh, people don't get sick from the cold, sir," Renji chuckled.

"I am aware of that," Byakuya said dryly, "So, shall I send a hell butterfly ahead to have a room prepared for you?"

"Oh, yeah, okay," Renji agreed, his heart warming at the thought of a hot bath and a sinfully soft, cozy bed, "And I'll tell you what. In return for your being so generous, I'll see if I can't help to make Tetsuya-san a little more comfortable using some things we used to do for our sick friends down in Inuzuri."

Byakuya summoned a hell butterfly and breathed a short message to it, then sent it on it's way. Then, the taichou and his subordinate finished the last few tasks and locked up the headquarters for the night.

They bundled up against the chill, but still shivered from the bite of the icy breeze that struck their exposed faces. And above them in the night sky, dark gray clouds swelled ominously. As they walked, the first few snowflakes fluttered down, landing on their clothes and exposed skin and hair. By the time they reached the manor, Renji found that he was plenty glad the walk was not longer. The two men sighed in relief upon stepping into the entry and being relieved of their warm coverings by an old woman, whose appearance before them made Renji break into a pleased grin.

"Hey, Matsuko," he greeted her charmingly, "Long time, no see. Hey, thanks."

"It is no problem, Abarai-san," the old woman said, smiling back at him, "It is always a pleasure."

"How is Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked quietly, an edge of concern in his voice, "Has his condition changed since I checked in with Koji earlier?"

"I am sorry, no, Byakuya-sama. Michio-san has been in to see him several times for healing treatments and Torio-san and Koji-san have not left him alone for a moment. But I am afraid he is still in fever and delirious."

"I will go and see him immediately, then."

"Byakuya-sama," the old woman said kindly, "Tetsuya-san's condition, although worrisome is stable enough. Please, allow us to offer you and Abarai-san a hot bath and something to eat first. Torio-san and Koji-san will continue to watch over Tetsuya-san while we make you two comfortable."

"Ah, arigatou," the noble said gratefully, "Come, Renji."

The redhead remained at Byakuya's side, admiring the dark, shining wood flooring and wall paneling, the family portraits and decorative items that appeared here and there.

"Is Rukia home tonight?" Renji asked.

"No," Byakuya replied, "She is in the living world with her friends, attending a Christmas party."

"Oh, right," Renji said, nodding.

"I did tell you that you could go as well. Your living world friends were all going to be there."

"Yeah, well...things were busy."

He stopped short of admitting the real reason he had stayed, not knowing, himself, why the prospect of being locked up in the sixth division doing paperwork with his taichou would have outranked a party with his other friends. But then, being in Byakuya's presence had always been a provocative thing for Renji. And ever since their return from the quincy war, he valued his taichou's presence and well-being above most other things.

_Yeah, we've been getting close._

"We did accomplish a lot today," Byakuya commented, glancing at him out of the corner of one gray eye.

They stopped as they came to the bathing room, a standalone structure that was probably Renji's favorite building on the grounds. It seemed an extension of the gardens outside, but was warm and surreal with the cold storm brewing just outside the doors. The two men paused, just inside, and were met by a young man who looked to be a relative.

"This is Akio," Byakuya said, by way of introduction as the young man helped them to undress, then dressed himself in a small wrap around the waist and accompanied them into the large, warm bathing pool.

They dampened their skin under two small waterfalls, then stood quietly, breathing in the sweet scents of the flowers and enjoying the warmth and steam around them while Akio bathed Byakuya, then turned to offer the redhead the same.

"Eh, that's okay," Renji said, blushing, "I can do it myself."

"Nonsense, Abarai," Byakuya said lazily, "While you are here, you are our guest. Please allow Akio to do his job."

"R-right, okay," the redhead said uncertainly, blushing even more as Akio approached and began to bathe him.

He knew it was to be considered an honor to be treated that way, but it felt strange to have someone else touch him all over. And even more blush inducing was the fact that he was sure that Byakuya was still observing him without seeming to do so. The noble had, in fact, seemed much more aware of him since their return from the war. And that fact made Renji feel extremely warm inside...which explained why he had so readily accepted the invitation and now didn't mind at all that Byakuya was noticing him.

He was doing a fair share of noticing, himself, enjoying the pale expanses of Byakuya's exposed skin as the noble washed the soap away, then left the waterfall of lounge in one of the soaking pools. Renji finished being bathed and walked slowly to join him, feeling those dark, pretty eyes follow the graceful, catlike movement of his tall, golden-tanned and attractively tattooed form.

They laid back comfortably, side by side and looking up through the tempered glass into the stormy night sky. The lights around them were kept low enough to really let them enjoy the sight, and the water was soothingly warm.

The company, Renji thought, wasn't so bad either. Byakuya was quiet. But even when he wasn't speaking, there was a presence about him that, for some reason, Renji craved. He wasn't sure if it was that Byakuya was just so damned beautiful or if it was the gentle scent of sakura around him, or if it was something else that he just couldn't admit to himself as yet. Byakuya's voice saved him the effort of wondering, and brought him back to the reality of things.

"Renji, thank you for coming here with me. My mind has been preoccupied with Tetsuya for several days and it hasn't escaped me that, even though you didn't ask too many questions, you have been decidedly accommodating."

"Well, I knew something was going on, and that if you wanted me to know about it, you would tell me. I'm just glad I can do something to help Tetsuya-san out. He is really a good friend. And he and I have something in common."

"Hmmm?"

"We both make it our business to see that no one messes with you."

"Ah, yes, that's right. You do have that in common."

The noble went quiet again for several minutes, his eyes focused steadily on the stormy sky above them.

"Renji, I don't know if you are aware, but Tetsuya is a very shy person. He is close to Rukia and to me, and he is beloved by everyone about the manor, as well as his adoptive family here, but he maintains a careful distance from most people, and does not trust easily. Yet, when he is in your presence, I see another side of him that is...pleasant...enchanting, really."

"Oh?" Renji said curiously, "Well, I really like him too. Who wouldn't? He's beautiful like you, Taichou, and when he lets down his guard, he and ol' Fleabag are just cute."

"I know he appreciates your friendship as well. Like you, he has not had an easy life."

"Right, he told me a few things about the prison. It seems like it was an awful place."

"It was...though I don't know if you realize, he only ever speaks about it to me, and now to you. Being that open is something that Tetsuya rarely does, when it comes to his past."

Byakuya paused as two more young men entered the bathing room, one carrying a third pale, white-clad form in his arms.

"Oh, our apologies, Byakuya-sama," Torio said quickly, "We didn't mean to intrude. We only thought to soothe Tetsuya-san with an herbal bath."

"Come," said the clan leader, moving to a larger soaking tub.

The two attendants removed Tetsuya's sweat dampened yukata and carried him into the pool. Renji blinked in surprise as they let his body slide down into the water, careless of the fact that he slid instantly beneath it.

Then, he remembered.

"That's right," the redhead mused, gazing down at Tetsuya's lovely, naked form, "His ability is water-based."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed.

The two watched as the attendants spent several minutes, infusing the pool's water with calming herbs.

"Torio, Koji," Byakuya said, nodding at the two, "Renji and I will attend Tetsuya for a bit. Go and have something to eat."

The two started to object, but stopped at the stern look Byakuya gave them.

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama," they said together, bowing and exiting the chamber.

"I think you scared them," Renji chuckled, joining the noble at his cousin's side and admiring the dreamy, distant look in the younger Kuchiki's pretty, sapphire eyes, and the way the raven strands of his hair spread out in the water.

"They needed to take care of themselves. They have been overwrought at Tetsuya's illness and have barely left him."

"Yeah, they need to take care of themselves," the redhead agreed, watching as Byakuya's hand slid into Tetsuya's, then feeling a soft hitch in his chest as Tetsuya's other hand sought his.

And he looked like what Renji remembered from a story that Byakuya had shown him once, in one of the thousands of books in the Kuchiki archive. It was a book of old myths, this one about the deadly and savagely beautiful mermaids and mermen that inhabited the wilder lakes and streams, far from civilized society. And it sort of fit, considering Tetsuya's lack of proper upbringing and his more simplistic approach to life. He loved Byakuya fiercely, and protected him even more fiercely, while being more childlike and innocent all other times. He was highly intelligent and he had learned to use expected manners, but he would always retain something of the prisoner he had been in his childhood, just as Renji would always retain something of the wild little tramp he had been, growing up. And the thing that had brought them together and made them connect was the powerful and beautiful clan leader they both loved and protected.

It suddenly seemed very right to Renji that they should be together to tend to Tetsuya while he was so ill. As dedicated as his attendants and healer were, there was something in the emotion between the three of them that seemed already to be making Tetsuya more aware. He managed a sweet smile that warmed Renji inside and squeezed his hand in greeting, before refocusing on the stormy sky. And as the three enjoyed the lovely warmth of the water and the gentle scent of the herbs that had been loosed into the pool, tiny flakes of snow began to fall down on them. Renji blinked in surprise, then looked down and saw that Tetsuya was laughing softly under the water, watching as his innate power affected the air around them, letting it snow, while not making the room any less warm.

It was then that he noticed the unusual expression on Byakuya's face. It was a far gentler look than usually graced his regal features. And Renji remembered only one other time, Byakuya's eyes had become that way in his presence.

_It was when I was injured, protecting him in the last battle in the quincy war. He sat with me all night, with his eyes looking down at me that way. And I thought it was so sad, and I wanted to make the sadness go away. I'll bet that's what Tetsuya-san wants too._

"Taichou," he said suddenly, making Byakuya's eyes leave Tetsuya for a moment and touch him, "I think I can help to make Tetsuya-san more comfortable. Can you hold him still for me?"

Byakuya nodded and slid onto his knees in the shallow water, sliding his hands beneath Tetsuya's body and holding him in place. The younger noble's large, sapphire eyes met theirs questioningly, but he remained calm and relaxed in Byakuya hands.

Renji leaned over him, calling a soft swell of healing reiatsu to gather around his fingertips. Then, he touched Tetsuya's face, making his eyelids flutter and his expression become more curious. And slowly, as the redhead's fingers continued in their path, the blue eyes calmed and became deeply tranquil.

"This only works with people who really trust each other," Renji explained to his also curious commanding officer, "When one's guard is lowered, there are certain places on the skin that, if touched in the right way can make the body relax and enter a natural restorative mode. Rukia and I learned this from a healer who came through the town once. We'd use it to take care of some of the little ones. Anyway, it causes a release of calming electrical waves with in the person's body, and it can help them to heal more quickly. It should make him feel more comfortable."

And within a few minutes, a deeply relieved look rose on Tetsuya's pretty face. Within a half hour, he held on to Byakuya's arm and rose up, out of the water, leaning against his cousin as Byakuya's fingers ran gently through his hair, and the clan leader's lip touched the younger man's forehead, then lowered to very lightly touch his lips. Tetsuya smiled at the gentle exchange, then looked quietly from Byakuya to Renji and back again.

_Ah, so it's like that between them._

_I wondered._

But he could have been knocked over with a feather as Tetsuya's hand rose, and the younger noble's fingertips sought his.

"You have a powerful, healing touch, Renji-san," Tetsuya said softly, "Arigato."

"Eh, it was no problem, Tetsuya-san," the redhead said, blushing slightly, "I am glad I could help you feel better."

"Your touch was also revealing," Tetsuya added, his still somewhat hazy blue eyes fixing on the redhead.

For some reason, the words made Renji feel both emboldened and at the same time, scared to death. He went still as Tetsuya's fingertips trailed downward, playing over several of the bold tattoos and making the skin around them flush.

"Do you suppose it is the fever?" Byakuya asked.

"Eh...?"

Then, Renji read the teasing look in his taichou's eyes and comprehension flooded his body from end to end.

And as strange as he might have thought it before, it just seemed right, being there in that intimate environment, alongside the two beautiful and complex men, whom had become about the closest people to him, besides Rukia. And he saw then, how he and Byakuya and Tetsuya gently balanced each other. Everything, it seemed, made more sense as Tetsuya smiled up at him and the three joined their lips for the gentlest of kisses. Renji went breathless for a moment, then chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around the younger noble.

"Hey, it's time to get you back to bed, I think."

"Renji is right," Byakuya agreed, moving to lift his cousin to his feet.

"Allow me, Taichou," the redhead said, stealing Tetsuya away and lifting him, bridal style.

He carried Tetsuya to the edge of the bathing pool, where the attendants had returned. They waited as Torio and Koji dired them off, then Renji lifted Tetsuya off his feet again and followed Byakuya back to the younger man's room. He laid the younger noble in his freshly made bed, smiling at the sound of contentment Tetsuya made. He laid quietly, his now calm, blue eyes looking up at them longingly.

"Do you have to go now, Byakuya-sama?" he asked softly.

Byakuya considered the question, then glanced at Renji.

"We don't have to go," Renji answered, "We'll stay while you fall asleep. I can help you fall asleep, if you like...if you don't mind me crawling in with you for a bit."

"Oh, not at all!" Tetsuya sighed, "You are a miracle worker, Renji-san. I feel so much better!"

Byakuya watched silently as Renji joined Tetsuya in the bed, then he turned and started to leave.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, stopping him, "I would like it if you stayed until I fell asleep. Would it be too much trouble?"

Byakuya couldn't quite contain the smile the words evoked.

"As you wish," he said, moving to the bed and sliding in next to his cousin, "Torio, Koji, will you bring our dinner in here in a bit?"

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," the attendants answered, bowing and leaving the three men alone.

Tetsuya turned and curled up on Renji's chest, his fingers absently tracing the dark tattoos and his eyes going dreamy again.

"I'm going to wonder in the morning if this was all a dream," he whispered, meeting Byakuya's dark eyes for a moment.

To Renji's surprise, Byakuya answered his cousin with a longer, more amorous kiss.

"It is nearly Christmas, Tetsuya. It is a time for dreamy things to happen. Close your eyes and do not fear. We will be with you when you wake."

He watched as Tetsuya succumbed to sleep, then met Renji's eyes in an uncharacteristically shy fashion that made any remaining barriers fall instantly away.

"I hope I was not too presumptuous," he said quietly.

Renji leaned over Tetsuya and met Byakuya's lips warmly.

"Not at all, Taichou. I'm glad you asked me here."

"I am grateful you were able to make him more at ease. It is...a relief."

Renji considered the words, thinking how Byakuya must have suffered watching his wife lose her strength and die.

_He must get scared when Tetsuya gets sick like this. It probably hurts him to remember._

"Don't worry, Taichou," Renji said, kissing him again, "Neither Tetsuya nor I are going to leave you. You can trust that."

"Thank you, Renji," Byakuya sighed, stretching out along his cousin's warm back and closing his eyes.

The three were silent after, Tetsuya sleeping, sweetly entangled with the other two men, and Byakuya and Renji dozing peacefully, all of them forgetting entirely about eating as they drifted off to the warmth of that closeness and the gentle scents of the spiced candles that burned softly in the darkened room.


End file.
